


Even When the World Isn't Perfect, You Are

by HanSoloOrgana (Partners4Life)



Category: RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, carrie fisher/harrison ford - Fandom, carrison - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carrison AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of sexual activities in future chapters, bed sharing, carrison, friend vacations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partners4Life/pseuds/HanSoloOrgana
Summary: Set during ESB. The affair during the filming of ANH never happened, but they were really good friends during ANH. Harrison is divorced and Carrie is single. She and Paul spilt and no chance of getting back together.





	1. Chapter 1

Carrie and Harrison were sitting in their house that they were renting. Eric had given them a great deal, not that needed it after the first movie took off, but who were they to complain. It was a lazy Saturday off set, and like the normal London weather, it was raining. Harrison was sitting on one side of the couch, reading the paper, and Carrie was laying across, feet sitting in his lap, writing in one of her many notebooks. 

The phone rang and Carrie got up to answer it. Harrison could here her side of the conversation from his spot.

“Yeah, uh huh, alright, I understand. Yeah, Harrison is. Yep, okay I’ll let him know. Okay Eric, thanks! Bye.” 

She walked back into the living room, and resumed her position on the couch. Harrison dropped a hand to her ankles and began rubbing without really thinking.

“What did Eric want?” Harrison asked never looking up from his paper. 

“Oh, there’s an guy coming to work on the room you are staying in. Eric wanted some repairs made before we moved in, but couldn’t make it happen in time, and the guy finally has an opening. So you aren’t going to be able to stay in there.” Carrie informed him. 

“Alright, and just where am I supposed to stay?” Harrison questioned, finally putting the paper down and looking at her.

“Well I figured you can stay in my room.” Carrie answered nonchalantly. Harrison scratched the back of his neck, a cautious look on his face. 

“Carrie, I’m not so sure that’s such a good idea.” Harrison said, worry filling his voice.

“Okay, well then we have two remaining options.” Carrie told him. “Alternative option number one: You just move your stuff into my room, and you sleep down here on the couch. Major problem is, your back is already screwed up enough without you trying to sleep on this thing. Alternative option number two: you still move your stuff into my room, but I sleep on the couch. Now personally, I don’t love the option of sleeping on the couch. Downstairs. Alone. Where someone could break in and get to me.” She took a dramatic breath, “But if it makes you feel more comfortable, I am willing to do it.” 

She could see the scenario playing out in Harrison’s head, and the slight terror in his eyes that something could happen to her. “Ya know what. I think we can share the bed. I mean it’s a California King bed. We are both fairly thin people, I bet we could lay in that thing and never even touch.” 

That evening, they ordered in pizza and played some music as they moved Harrison’s things into Carrie’s room. Carrie teased him on the amount of clothes he brought for spending most of the time in the same outfit on set. They both placed their makeup removal wipes on the sink and Harrison’s toiletries took up the empty drawers in the bathroom. Their toothbrushes sat next to each other, and Carrie thought it seemed right as she looked at it, even if she would never tell Harrison that. 

When it came to bedtime, the two of them got into their routines. It was a little strange having the other their to witness it all, but she couldn’t help how it felt much like the rest of their lives. Domestic in a sense.

“So, um, I sleep in just my boxers.” Harrison told her almost shyly, even though she had seen him without his shirt more times that she could count and even in just his underwear multiple times. “But I can keep a t-shirt on if that would make you feel more comfortable.” 

“NO!” Carrie nearly screamed, before clearing her throat and trying again. “I mean, no it doesn’t bother me. I want you to be comfortable.” She cleared her throat again, “Would you be uncomfortable if I slept in my underwear and a night shirt?” Carrie asked in almost what Harrison would describe in a flirtatious tone.

He felt his mouth go dry, before he snapped out of it. “No, go right ahead. Like you said, it’s about comfort.” 

They each got in on one side of the bed, which happened to be the sides that they were most use to. Harrison was closer to the door, while Carrie was near the window. There was a good foot between them as they settled in.

“Harrison looked over at Carrie and smiled at her. “Goodnight bea— Carrie.” Harrison tried to cover, but Carrie could see the pink rising on his cheeks as he turned out his bedside lamp.

“Goodnight Harrison.” Carrie smiled before turning out her lamp.

Harrison laid on his back staring at the ceiling, willing his mind to not try and think of the gorgeous creature laying in the same bed as him. What he didn’t know was that Carrie was looking out the window at the stars, trying her hardest to do the same thing.

It had taken some effort, but the two of them finally fell asleep. During the night, they had both migrated to the middle of the bed, so when Harrison woke up the following morning, his arm was wrapped around Carrie’s waist and she was laying her head over his heart and a hand laying on his chest. She seemed to be sound asleep still.

‘Never even touch’ Harrison thought to himself, ‘yeah right, you both look pretty cozy there’. He knew that he should let go, move his arm and gently lift her off of him, but he didn’t want to risk waking her up, he didn’t know what time she finally fell asleep and he would feel incredible guilty if he woke her up too early on one of the few days they had to sleep in. 

He closed his eyes, trying to just enjoy the moments before she did wake up and freak out. He laid there for mere moments before she began to move. He felt her lift her head up and what he assumed look at him. He could have opened his eyes, but he got the feeling she would know he had been awake. Instead of moving over to her side of the bed like he thought she would, she returned to her position on his chest.

He tightened his grip around her slightly, and he felt her nod her head. 

Carrie laid there thinking. ‘He must be used to doing this with his wife. Ex-wife’ she reminded herself. ‘He must be lonely, sleeping all alone in a bed and now that he isn’t he naturally seeks that person out. You’re not special, Carrie. Just a warm body.’ The thought nearly brought her to tears, but she refused to cry, especially while she was laying on him.

She would pretend just for a moment that she was special, not knowing the man who was holding her thought she was the most wonderful thing to have ever graced his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them laid there, not saying a word to each other or making any acknowledgement that it was happening. Carrie finally moved to get up and get ready. She went into the bathroom and it was several minutes later when Harrison heard the shower turn on. She never said a word to him. Harrison laid on the bed, waiting for Carrie to finish up in the bathroom. 

It was 45 minutes later when she finally emerged wrapped only in a towel. She was silently berating herself for forgetting to grab clothes to take into the bathroom. She could feel Harrison’s eyes roaming over her body and she felt her cheeks redden involuntarily. She shook her head, and grabbed the clothes and looked over to him. “I’m done in there if you want it.” Carrie told him, not saying anything else.

Harrison looked at her and nodded, “Thanks.” He said, as he finally got up from the bed. While there was plenty of room to walk into the bathroom without getting near her, Harrison chose to get as close to her as he could without crashing his body into hers. He let his arm brush the bare portion of her back just faintly as he entered. 

By the time Harrison exited the bathroom not even 20 minutes later, Carrie was no longer in the room. Harrison quickly threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and a slightly darker gray t-shirt before padding his way downstairs, barefoot, in search of his new bed mate.

He didn’t find her in the living room or the kitchen; nor was she in any of the other rooms. There was no note telling him where she had gone. She seemed to have just left. Her keys were still sitting on the table, but her favorite jacket was missing as were a pair of her shoes. 

Several hours had gone by and he still hadn’t heard from her and he was getting worried. He had thought about calling Mark to see if he had heard from or seen her, but decided not to go to those lengths yet. Carrie had a talent for finding trouble, and as he thought back on this morning, he realized that she seemed off. 

Carrie finally came back just as he was pulling his shoes on to go out and look for her. He studied her as she removed her shoes and jacket, not saying anything to her. She seemed sober, which was a good sign.

Carrie walked past where he sat on the couch, not acknowledging his presence. She headed for the stairs, and began walking up, still never saying a word. 

Harrison couldn’t stand the silence and her demeanor was worrisome. Normally you couldn’t get Carrie to shut up, but today she hadn’t said ten words to him. He followed her into the bedroom and entered just as she walked into the bathroom. He sat down on the bed and waited so he could talk to her. 

He heard the shower turn on, and knew she liked to shower in the morning and had even done so that morning. This made him worried. He couldn’t help but hear her emptying the contents of her stomach, and now he was seriously concerned. His common sense was telling him to leave her alone, but the larger and more caring part wanted to check on her. 

Harrison walked over to the door and knocked gently, he heard her flushing the toilet but she didn’t come near the door. He knocked again and this time he asked “Are you alright?”.

“Fine.” was all she gave him, and then he heard the noise of the shower curtains. Harrison sighed and went back to the bed. They had an early call that following morning, and he knew it was best to they to get some sleep. Harrison chose to keep on his clothes, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, because something was obviously wrong. 

He wasn’t quite asleep when she came out of the bathroom and padded her way over to the bed. He heard her walk over to her side, and then she hesitated for a moment. He didn’t dare give an indication that he was still awake. 

Carrie picked up her pillow and contemplated sleeping on the couch for the night. She couldn’t handle sleeping next to him after what she had done today. She wasn’t worthy in her mind, and he would judge her. They weren’t even in a relationship, but she felt like she had cheated on him. 

She stood there and looked at him sleeping, and she almost broke into tears. She wasn’t good enough for a guy like him, but no matter what she told herself, she couldn’t stop loving him.

‘Yeah, you really love him. That’s why you went and fucked another guy.’ Her mind spat at her. 

She had seen the concern and relief on his face when she had walked in the door, and she knew then she had fucked up. Thinking about it made her want to vomit again, but she had nothing in her stomach to expel. 

She had told herself that he would never care about her and he would never want her. So she went out and met up with one of the crew members. While it was happening though, she had just wanted it to end. There was no meaning behind it and she felt nothing but regret. 

She knew she should tell Harrison, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She figured they weren’t in a relationship, and he would never find out. 

Carrie knew that if she went and slept on the couch, Harrison would question her in the morning. So she gently got into bed and slept near the edge, far away from him. 

The next morning there was no cuddling. Harrison had moved well onto her portion of her bed, but he was still not touching her, thankfully. She slipped out of bed, more exhausted than when she had gotten in the night before. 

She took another shower, still feeling unclean, and called a car to make her way towards set. This time she left Harrison a note telling him she had gone in early.

Harrison strolled onto set about an hour and a half after she did, and they were both sitting in makeup. They were finally left alone for a moment when Harrison turned to her.

“Hey.” He whispered softly, but enough to get her attention. “Are we okay?” Harrison’s eyes were soft, and she could read the concern.

Carrie threw on a fake smile and turned towards him. “Yeah, we’re fine.” She turned to face the mirror again. She could see him eyeing her in his reflection in the mirror, knowing he didn’t believe her, but he didn’t push the subject any farther. He swallowed harshly and sat as the makeup artist came back in and finished his final touchups and he left, not saying another word.

Harrison walked to the set and waited for Irvin to come and tell him what they were going to start with that day. Not seeing the director in sight, Harrison made himself comfortable on set when a conversation caught his attention.

“Oh man, she was a good one. Just like I like ‘em. Quiet and not giving instructions.” One of the crew members said.

“Huh, that’s shocking, I would have thought the princess would be loud, wild and bossy. Have you seen her around the set?” Harrison listened more intently without giving the illusion that he was paying attention.

He could feel several sets of eyes on him, but didn’t dare turn around. “I bet he’s taken her for a round or two.” Harrison could tell that they were talking about him, and his fists clenched involuntarily. “On second thought, nah. She seems to like it no strings and with whoever.” The group of them laughed. “Maybe you guys should give her a whirl.” Harrison couldn’t listen anymore. He stood up and marched over to the group of men.

“How about you shut the fuck up before I shut you up. Carrie, because she has a name you know, would never fuck you.” 

The group of men just laughed in his face. “You’re so sure about that. Well, I hate to break it to ya, but she did. Why don’t you go ask the little princess yourself.” 

Harrison stomped away from the group of men before he actually hit one and got himself fired. He was on his way to her dressing room when she walked out and almost straight into him.

“I’m sorry,” she said looking up at him, and seeing that he was about .5 seconds away from losing his cool. “Harrison, what’s going on?” 

“One of the assholes on the crew is out there telling his asshole friends that you fucked him.” Harrison told her. 

He looked down at her, and when he didn’t see the shocked jaw drop but instead a paled face that looked mortified and guilty, he knew his unasked question had been answered. “You did.” His voice was softer than a whisper, but loud enough for her to hear. It wasn’t accusing like she was anticipating, but broken. “That’s where you were yesterday.” Harrison nodded, suddenly understanding her behavior.

“Harrison,” Carrie said softly. When he looked at her, she realized she didn’t really know what to say, she was, for once and at the wrong time, at a loss for words. “I’m sorry.” Was the best she could come up with.

It was Harrison’s turn to plaster a fake smile on his face. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s not like we’re a couple. You’re single and can do whatever you want.” He patted her upper arm gently as he walked away not letting her see his heart break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me...


	3. Chapter 3

Living together had been awkward since Carrie told Harrison about the crew member. He had difficulty looking at her because it hurt, but he did his best to play along. They had given up sleeping in the same bed. Carrie, often times opting to sleep on the couch. The work on Harrison’s room had been coming along, but there had been a bit of a issue with an important board snapping in half and nearly everything now had to be redone. 

Harrison had stayed at Mark’s place with him and Marilou several nights, thankful to his costar for being gracious enough to allow him to stay there with a baby on the way.

Tonight, Harrison was going to attempt to go on a date. He had become reacquainted with a screenwriter named Melissa and she happened to be in London helping George and Steven. She asked Harrison for dinner, and Harrison agreed, knowing he couldn’t continue to make himself miserable over Carrie. 

He was in the bathroom getting ready when Carrie walked into her room. He could feel her staring at him; her gaze boring into his entire being. “Going out?” she gently asked. 

“Uh, yeah. Just for some drinks, nothing exciting.” Harrison told her. Carrie nodded, avoiding looking at his eyes in the mirror. 

“Well, uh, have fun.” Carrie walked out, leaving behind whatever she had come in for. Once again causing Harrison to think about cancelling last minute. 

There he was, sitting in the restaurant waiting for his date to show up. His stomach was still in knots and he didn’t feel right about going out. He knew that he was in love with Carrie, and he wished he could show her. Wished that she would feel the same way. 

But that time was past, and he knew it.

He looked up and saw his date approaching. He put on his best actor’s smile and greeted her as she reached him.

The dinner had gone alright. If this were another time and under different circumstances he thought he could eventually love this woman. She was nice, charming, and funny. Hell, she was pretty much everything he had looked for in a woman before.

Before he met Carrie.

They were headed back to her hotel for a nightcap, that he didn’t really want, but wasn’t going to refuse. The silence in the cab spoke loud, almost agonizingly. 

He’d never had this problem with Carrie once he had gotten to know her. 

Maybe he just needed to get to know Melissa. She would never replace Carrie, but maybe she could be a different need he didn’t know he had. 

With a newfound thought, he wasn’t so upset. Once they got into her hotel room, he sat down as she grabbed a few items to drink from the mini-bar. 

The two of them got to chatting, and he was beginning to enjoy her company for the evening, though the alcohol could have had a thing or two to do with that. 

Before he knew it, Melissa was leaning in and the two of them were kissing. It was gentle and sweet, and she moved her hand to the back of his head. 

With his eyes closed, there she was in his head. Her long brown hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her slender hand making it’s way to the back of his head and grasping onto his hair in search of something to keep her from losing control.

“Carrie” he mumbled out.

The kissing immediately stopped and Melissa pulled back, looking at him. 

“You just said her name.” she was now looking down at her hands in her lap.

“I- I’m,” he took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I don’t know where that came from, I swear.” He tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she moved away from his reach.

“Were you two…” her sentence trailed off, but Harrison knew what she was asking.

“No, we weren’t.” Harrison told her, shaking his head, looking down at his own hands. His mind racing with the thoughts of what could have been if they had. How close they almost were. 

“But you want to be?” she asked gently, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from him.

This time he didn’t say anything, just nodded his head.

“Does she know?” she placed a hand on his shoulder now, and he looked at it, and then up to her face.

Harrison shook his head. “At least, not as far as I know.” 

“You should tell her.” Melissa suggested. 

“She doesn’t feel the same way.” Harrison voice revealing how tired and resigned he was. He accepted being in this one sided yearning, because at least if she was in his life at all, it was better than fucking things up and not having her.

“You never know unless you ask.” 

Harrison looked at her, and knew she had a point, but he was terrified of losing everything with Carrie. She was the one person he never wanted to give a reason to hate him. 

Melissa took his hand in hers, causing Harrison to look at her. “If you love her half as much as I think you do, then you need to tell her.” She noticed Harrison getting ready to object, but held up her hand to stop him. “The worst thing that could happen is that she could say that she doesn’t feel the same, but I’ve seen the two of you on set a time or two when I’ve been talking to George. I would say that she feels the same way about you that you do about her.” 

Harrison took a moment to take in what Melissa had been telling her. She placed a hand on his cheek.

“I’m going to give you one piece of advice. Take it, or don’t, it’s up to you. Tell her. Tell her how you feel, because you never know when or if you get the chance again.” 

Harrison nodded once again before standing up. “I hope we can be friends.” Harrison told her honestly.

“Yeah, I would like that.” Smiling at him, and he knew she meant it. “I would love to meet her sometime too.” 

“If all works out, I will definitely make sure that happens.” Harrison pulled her in for a quick hug and made sure he had all of his belongings before head back to the house. 

On the cab ride back to the house, Harrison went over his speech to Carrie each time finding something he hated about the whole thing. He was almost sure he had found just what he was looking for when the cab pulled up to the house. He grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket, and with a slight tremor paid the cab driver. 

He got out of the cab, and took one more deep breath before opening the door. It wasn’t very late, and he was hoping she hadn’t gone to bed yet. 

She was sitting on the couch, appearing to read a book. She looked up at him only momentarily before going back to her book.

“How was your date?” she asked, not even trying to sound like she cared.

Harrison looked directly at her, hoping she would look back up at him. When he didn’t answer, Carrie looked up from her book and over to him. 

With her staring at him, Harrison forgot everything he wanted to say. Everything except.

“I love you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Carrie’s eyes widened; a cough escaped from her throat. “Wha- what did you just say?” Her heart was beating faster than the flitter of a hummingbirds wings. Her mouth was becoming dry, much like the desert in the high noon heat. She could feel her fight or flight reflex kicking in, and everything in her was telling her to run. 

He stood there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. This wasn’t exactly the response he was expecting. It was somehow better and worse than how he thought this was going to go. He knew she heard him, her reaction assured him of that. He wasn’t stupid to think she would jump up and profess her love for him and things would be happy, but he thought there would be some sort of… positive reaction to his words instead of what he was getting.

When he hadn’t said anything, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and studied him. He hadn’t moved from his spot. “How much have you had to drink?” she asked fighting her instinct to flee and instead choosing to fight, while shooting him a side eyed glance, not believing that he was doing this sober. 

“Only a drink or two.” he admitted. Her gaze was making his core temperature rise by the moment. He could feel the flush beginning to grow on his skin, which didn’t bode well towards her accusation about how much he drank. 

She sighed, uncrossing her arms and hanging her head. “I think you need to sleep off whatever this is, and in the morning you will see that this was a mistake.” 

Carrie stood up from the couch and made her way up the stairs and out of his sight. Harrison made a weak attempt at following her, getting as far as the couch before giving up. He turned and plopped down on the couch, placing his head in his hands.

Carrie was upstairs in the bathroom connected to her room, gripping onto the vanity of her sink. She was trying to ground herself back to reality from whatever dream or trip she seemed to have entered. 

They didn’t do this; this emotions thing. They revolved around each other, much like planets in an orbit. They passed, they kept each other in balance, but they never met. Something throwing off that balance would cause a collision that would prove catastrophic to both parties. 

She looked up at her reflection in the mirror. Harrison could never really love her. She was too much in every sense of the word and simultaneously not enough. He deserved someone who had their life together. Someone who could be stable and make him feel good. Carrie wasn’t the woman for that. She would never be deserving of him. 

He was lonely; looking for a warm body to stay with him. He only thought he loved her because they had spent so much time together and had a great friendship. She wasn’t the type of girl a guy like him could love. He was meant for leading lady types. The type of woman who commanded attention just by stepping into a room. She wasn’t that type of woman.

The self-deprecating thoughts were still running through Carrie’s head when she heard him enter her room. She was hoping that he wasn’t searching for her, though they both knew she wouldn’t be hard to find. She heard a drawer open, a bag unzip, and several more sounds.

Harrison finally stood from the couch and made his way upstairs. He was going to sleep on the couch tonight. He probably wasn’t going to get much sleep, but he knew he wouldn’t get any at all in her bed. He made the journey up the stairs, each step feeling heavier than the last. He shuffled down the small stretch of hall before turning and walking into the doorway. She wasn’t to be seen in the actual room, but he noticed the door to the bathroom was closed. He entered the room and gathered a pair of sweats from the drawer she had given him in the beginning, grabbed a t-shirt from his duffle bag, and collected a few more items before making his way back towards the door. He stopped only a moment and looked back at the closed door with a sigh before continuing back downstairs. 

Once Carrie was sure he was no longer in the room, she cautiously exited the bathroom and changed into pajamas. She crawled into the bed she hadn’t slept in for weeks now, and it felt foreign. The last time she had slept here was with him. Even when he stayed with Mark, she chose to sleep on the couch. 

The memories came flooding back to her. The guilt, the feeling of her heart in her stomach, of being unclean, unworthy. She reached for the empty pillow next to her, and clutched onto it, pulling it as tight as she could into her chest, burying her face into to muffle the sobs that wracked her body.

Downstairs, Harrison was having trouble sleeping as well. The discomfort of the couch didn’t even phase him at this point. What was keeping him from a restful night of sleep was the woman one floor above him. He was thinking back on everything that had lead up to this night. He took Melissa’s advice and it had backfired, majorly. 

He needed to fix this, and he needed to fix it fast. He laid on the couch and try to come up with a way to make her see that he truly did love her. 

He thought of something. Something that would hopefully show her the extent of his feelings. 

Words meant nothing without the actions behind them to prove the words true. He needed to show her that he loved her. 

Harrison was up and moving around the house before Carrie could get the chance to leave without talking to him. It was Sunday, so they didn’t need to be on set. 

Harrison was in the kitchen, making the two of them breakfast. They’d had so much London food that he decided on a good pancake breakfast with bacon and orange juice. It wasn’t often they got to enjoy a true American meal and he was going to make sure she ate something. 

He was just about done when he heard her making her way downstairs. He quickly grabbed a glass and poured some juice in. He could feel her behind him, and turned around to greet her.

“Good morning, Carrie.” He smiled, holding the glass out in her direction. Carrie looked at him warily as she slowly reached out her hand, accepting the glass.

“Morning Harrison,” she said, furrowing her brow at his friendly demeanor. “Food smells really good.” She told him, nonchalantly. 

“I’m glad you think so. I made enough for the both of us.” He dished several fresh pancakes onto a plate and handed it to her. Harrison could tell that she was reluctant to take them, but the growl of her stomach betrayed her. He made a small show of pushing the plate in her direction once more.

Carrie took the plate from him as she rolled her eyes, and walked over to the table, setting it down before pulling out her chair and taking a seat. It was several moments before Harrison was setting the bacon down as well. 

He took a seat across from her, and was able to catch her eye; giving her a smile. He watched as he eyes quickly flitted down once more and she was suddenly very focused on the pancakes in front of her.

Harrison sighed before setting down his silverware. “Carrie, I think we need to talk.” This was either going to go very well, or very wrong. He could see her getting worked up, and knew this wasn’t going to be the peaceful conversation he was hoping for.

“What’s there to talk about? I mean really Harrison tell me. Do you want to talk about how you went out on a date, and then came home professing your love for me?” Her voice rising with every word. “How ever since I told you I slept with someone else, you can’t stand to look at me? Tell me Harrison, what do we need to talk about?” Carrie was angry, almost to the point of tears. 

Harrison took a deep breath before looking up at her. “Carrie, I’m sorry for the way I have acted towards you. You didn’t deserve it. You aren’t my property, you are your own person and you can make your own choices.” Harrison watched as her defenses slowly dropped and he could see her begin to soften. “It also wasn’t fair of me to just come home and tell you I love you and expect you to say it back.” He looked down momentarily before looking back up at her. “I want you. I want a relationship with you.” Carrie’s eyes widened with shock. “I wanna take you out and woo you, because you deserve to be wooed. You deserve more than a guy who hasn’t treated you very well lately coming in and telling you he loves you with no actions to prove it. You had enough of that with Paul. I want to be different.” 

Carrie shook her head looking down towards the table. She looked at him and he could see the tears brimming her eyelids. “I need some time.” She watched him deflate, and she placed her hand on his now. “This isn’t a no, I just need time to process all of this before I make a decision.” 

Harrison visibly swallowed; nodding his head at her request. “I can accept that. I sprung a lot on you. I can give you time.” 

The two of them ate their breakfast in silence. Harrison was silently hoping that Carrie would let him be the one for her. Carrie was trying to sort out everything that had happened over the last few weeks. 

They both thought about what could happen if they took this plunge. It could be the best thing that happened to them. 

Or it could be the greatest mistake of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% sure on the Mark and Marilou stuff. I just know that Nathan was born during ESB filming.

After that breakfast conversation a week and a half ago, Carrie and Harrison’s relationship hadn’t been as strained as it previously had been. There was a lot less avoiding each other, and their friendship was coming back to where it had been. 

Harrison was respecting Carrie’s wishes and giving her time, but he was terrified that if she had too much time to think, she would catastrophize what could be. Carrie was trying to figure out if being in a relationship with Harrison was a smart idea, and if so, when should she tell him she would accept his offer of being wooed. 

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Harrison was sitting in the armchair in his dressing room between scenes; waiting to be called back to set. He was attempting to read a book that had been recommended to him, but he just couldn’t seem to focus on the words in front of him. He was getting ready to give up on the book when there was a soft knock on his door. Setting the book down, Harrison got up, walked over to the door, and turned the knob, opening it. He was slightly surprised to see Carrie standing on the other side, and just stood there looking at her for several moments, never saying a word.

“Is it alright if I come in? I think we need to talk.” Her voice was quiet and Harrison got a sinking feeling in his stomach, but moved aside giving her silent permission to enter. He watched her tiny figure slip past him and into the room, and then he closed the door. He sat back in the chair he had been previously occupying and she sat on the end of the couch farthest away from him.

Carrie watched him sit down and then glanced at the floor, inhaling deeply before looking back up at him. “I think I have made my decision, but I want to ask you a few questions before I make it final.” Carrie then peered down at her hands, and noticed she was picking at her right thumb with her middle finger, but didn’t bother to stop. She once again fixed her gaze to the man in front of her. “So you say you want to woo me, and you want us to be a…” she thought for a moment and then for lack of a better word at the moment said “thing.”

“I would like us to be a couple, yes.” Harrison nodded as he swallowed. 

“What makes you think this is a good idea?” She sighed, and then looked back down again. “What makes you think we would work out, Harrison?” The fear in her voice evident. “I mean you already have one divorce behind you.” She could feel Harrison’s stare burning through her. “Not that it’s a horrible thing,” she quickly recovered, “but what makes you think we could last?” 

Harrison stood up and walked over towards the couch. He sat on the arm on the opposite side so she didn’t feel cornered or trapped, but he wanted to be closer to her as he said what he was going to say. 

“I can’t guarantee that we will last or that this won’t end messily.” His voice wavering ever so slightly that most people wouldn’t notice, but Carrie wasn’t most people. “I don’t know if we will date and then decide we are better friends. What I do know is that I have feelings for you that I want to explore.” Now Harrison moved from the arm onto the couch it’s but still stayed at the opposite end. “Look, I know people grow and change, I have learned that from my failed marriage. I have also learned that you have to be prepared to get through obstacles and that you need to be open to change.” He made sure that she was looking him in the eyes when he said this next part. “I know relationships are work, and I think we both want this enough to make it last.” His voice sounded more confident than he actually felt at that moment.

Carrie started to tear up knowing he was serious about wanting her, and wanting like hell to make a relationship with her work. “Alright, you said you wanted to woo me. So start wooing.” Carrie told him. 

She watched as it took him a moment to process that she had just given him the go ahead. Harrison smiled widely, and pulled her into a hug. “I swear you won’t regret this.” He stared into her eyes and his head was slowly making his way towards hers, but before their lips could meet, there was a knock on the door. “You’re needed on set Mr. Ford.” the voice shouted through the door. Harrison huffed and pulled back, and the two of them walked to the door, letting the assistant know that he had been heard. 

When the assistant saw Carrie beside Harrison, he tried his best not to look shocked. “Ah, Miss Fisher, you aren’t needed quite yet. Just Mr. Ford for this scene.” He looked at the two of them once more before walking away. The crew was now bustling through the halls, and Harrison knew this was not the moment to have their first kiss. He placed a tender hand on her shoulder. “I’ll see you in a bit.” 

Carrie smiled at him gently. “Alright.” His hand slid down her arm and over the palm of her hand before he walked off. His scene ended up taking longer than they thought it would and it still wasn’t as good as Irvin wanted, so she had been sent home for the day, due to the schedule including working on Mark’s scenes for the rest of the day. 

Once at home, Carrie got into her comfy clothes, and then second guessed herself. If Harrison was going to woo her and wanted a relationship with her, shouldn’t she try to put more effort into her appearance for him?

Carrie battled with herself internally before deciding to change into something a bit sexier than baggy sweats and an oversized t-shirt. Carrie went through her clothes and after making a mental note to go shopping for sexier clothing, chose pink, short, athletic shorts and a black, form fitting tank top. As she put them on, she felt ridiculous and wanted to wrap herself in a blanket or five. She wasn’t the most comfortable showing this much skin even just being in their flat; even though she had slept next to him in less. She went down stairs and sat on the couch, grabbing the latest book she had been reading. She had only read three pages due to having to start over again multiple time, thanks to lack of focus, when Harrison walked in the door.

Harrison stopped in his tracks when he saw her in her outfit. He could immediately tell she was uncomfortable, and he quirked a brow. “What are you wearing?” 

Carrie suddenly felt extremely self-conscious about her appearance thanks to his reaction. She wrapped her arms around her waist and looked up at him. “Don’t you like it?” Her voice was small and laced with self-doubt.

“I think you look gorgeous,” he told her, taking in the sight once more, “but you also look uncomfortable as hell.” He walked over to where she was sitting on the couch and placed one hand on the couch arm, and one on the back and grinned over her. “I know you really want to be in sweats right now. Go put some on and then we can chill. I invited Mark over, but it should be at least an hour before he arrives.” Harrison smiled a smile that was almost predatory, and Carrie couldn’t help but feel turned on. He was leaning down to re-attempt their kiss from earlier when the door began to open. Harrison’s head dropped and he moved his arms so Carrie could run upstairs to change quick before Mark saw her. Harrison turned towards the door to and greeted his friend, who couldn’t have had worse timing. 

Despite Harrison being frustrated at the beginning of the night, the three of them actually had a good time together. Mark told them about the snake biting him on set earlier as they ate dinner and had a few drinks. 

“So Mark, when is the baby due again?” Carrie asked as the group sat in the living room. Harrison and Carrie on the couch, with Harrison’s arm resting behind her, and Mark was sitting in the armchair. 

“Marilou’s due date passed last week, so it could be any day now.” Mark smiled thinking about his wife and unborn child. “Were you nervous about your kids being born Harrison?” 

Harrison smiled at the mention of his kids. “I was a bit with Ben, being the first kid and all. We had moved out to LA and I wasn’t really working much yet. It became more difficult when Willard came along and I still wasn’t working steadily, which is when the carpentry really came into play but honestly, they are the best things to come out of my failed marriage, and I will always be grateful to Mary for them.”

Without even thinking about it, Harrison started tracing random patterns on Carrie’s shoulder with his index finger. She was a lot more comfortable after putting on her sweats and he thought she was absolutely stunning when she was this at ease. He couldn’t help but grin at the shiver she gave at the action. 

The night continued on and Mark left after several glasses of water, knowing if something were to happen with Marilou, he would need to be completely sober. Harrison walked him to the door and shut it behind him as he left. 

The two of them went into the kitchen and put away the leftovers and worked on the dishes; Harrison washed and Carrie dried. There was an easiness and a sense of domesticity to the two of them washing the dishes together. Harrison refrained from splashing her with the dish water, but she did attempt to snap him with the towel she was using to dry. He attempted to grab it from her but she ran into the living room and behind the couch, laughing as she went. 

The conversation about children came back to his head as he imagined what a child between he and Carrie would look like. He pictured a newborn with dark brown eyes, a little bit of light brown hair, and he hoped the child would have her nose and ears. The thought warmed his heart and terrified him to the bone because it was too soon to be thinking about children with her. 

“Penny for your thoughts.” She said, breaking him out of his reverie as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft smile. 

“Nothing really,” he smiled back at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“You seemed quite lost in the thought for it to be nothing,” she playfully quirked her eyebrow and continued to smile. 

“You, me, dinner, Saturday.” Harrison said to her. It wasn’t what he had been thinking about in that moment, but it was something he had been thinking about recently. “We can get dressed up, go to a nice restaurant, and then come back and watch some trash TV or something.” 

Carrie took a moment to act like she had to think about it. “Alright, if this is how you want to woo me, I’ll accept this date.”

Harrison smiled down at her and leaned his forehead against hers. He tilted his head and moved to finally kiss her like he had been trying to do that afternoon. Just before their lips met, the phone rang. Harrison couldn’t help but groan as he pulled her into his embrace and she giggled at his frustration. 

Harrison let go of her and walked towards the kitchen and picked up the offending object. “Hello?” He answered gruffly. “Woah, woah, calm down buddy, okay, yeah, yeah, alright, okay, yeah we’ll meet you there.” Harrison looked at Carrie who was standing in the doorway listening to his side of the conversation. He shot her a longing look as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone. “Yeah buddy, see you there.” he sighed as he hung up the phone. He looked over at Carrie and kissed her on the forehead. “Looks like we have to put this off a little longer sweetheart. That was Mark, Marilou is in labor, and I told him that we would meet him at the hospital.” Harrison moved past her to get ready to head out. 

Before he could get too far though, Carrie caught his hand, causing him to spin towards her. She moved her hand up to his cheek and before anyone could interrupt them once more, she placed a burning kiss on his lips, and he didn’t hesitate to kiss her back. Her hand traveled to the back of his head and grasped into his hair, causing Harrison to moan into the kiss. 

Harrison reluctantly pulled back from the kiss and moved his body away from her. “As much as I’m enjoying this,” he shot her a very suggestive look, “and believe me I am, I want to do this right and take it slowly. Also we still need to head to the hospital.” Harrison leaned down for one more quick peck before heading upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

The week was almost coming to an end, and now it was the day before Carrie and Harrison’s first official date, and Harrison was feeling nervous. 

He wanted everything to go well and he had a few plans that he was trying figure out how to execute. Harrison had wanted to surprise Carrie with a new dress for their date, but he was stuck on what kind of dress she would like and what size to get. He didn’t want to offend her by getting a size to big, but he was worried about buying something a size too small and her thinking that’s what size her wanted him to be.

He thought about asking wardrobe, but he knew that would raise more questions than he wanted to answer, especially about the nature of their relationship. He wasn’t worried about what people would think about them together, but he wanted to be able to enjoy this part, and not have everyone trying to butt in where they didn’t belong.

Harrison was using the fact that he was home alone to his advantage. He and Carrie had finished at the same time today, but it took Harrison a lot less time to get into his street clothes to be ready to leave. Normally they would take one cab home together, but he told her he had a few things to do at the house. 

Harrison was looking through Carrie’s portion of the closet trying to find a dress size and style she would feel comfortable in. He was so concentrated, he never heard the door open or the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. He heard a throat clear and he jumped. 

“Ya know,” Harrison turned towards Carrie, who was leaning in the doorway, smiling. “When you said you had things to do back at the house, I didn’t think you meant going through my clothes.” Carrie began to walk towards Harrison with a smirk still on her face. “If you were thinking of wearing some of them, I have some bad news for you.” She was now in front of him and she stood on her tiptoes and put her arms around her neck. “I don’t think I have anything in your size.”

Harrison picked her up, causing Carrie to wrap her legs around his torso, and the two of them chuckled as they made their way towards the bed. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna start wearing your clothes.” He sat down with her on his lap, her legs still wrapped around him. He leaned down and kissed her. The kiss went on for some time and was beginning to get heated, causing Harrison to pull back. 

He leaned his forehead to hers. “I am so excited for tomorrow.” Harrison told her as her leaned back, bracing himself up on his arms, trying to get a bit of distance between them. Carrie moved her legs so they were folded under her, and she looked down and smirked.

“I’m not sure that’s what you’re excited about Mr. Ford.” 

Harrison moved his arms forward, ending the support that kept him sitting up and groaned. “Why do you have to make things so hard?”

“You mean more than the current situation… rising between us.” Carrie maneuvered her way to laying down on top of him. As soon as she was fully laying down, he rolled the two of them over so he was laying on top on her, but carefully enough not to squish her. 

“Carrie, you know I want to take things slow.” He leaned down to give her a quick kiss. 

“I know you do, and I respect and admire that. I don’t mind taking things slow either, but my god you are attractive, and the things you do to me,” she leaned up to his ear and whispered, “should be criminal.” She bit his earlobe before laying back down.

Harrison moaned and then stood up, walking towards the bathroom. “You are evil, woman. Pure evil.” He told her as he shut the door.

“Actually I’m pretty fun.” She shouted through the door, before mumbling to herself. “Part of me can’t wait to show you just how much fun.”

That night, Harrison decided to sleep on the couch and let Carrie have the bed. It wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as he thought it would be, but he didn’t want to make it a habit of sleeping on there. 

The next morning, the two of them went about their normal weekend routine. Harrison got up and showered before going down to start breakfast while the Carrie showered and got ready for the day. Harrison was finishing up breakfast when Carrie entered.

“Morning hotshot.” Carrie said as she sat down at the table and poured a glass of juice.

“Morning sweetheart.” Harrison told her, kissing her forehead. Harrison set down what he had been cooking on the table and sat down across from her. They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence and smiling at each other. As they were cleaning up, Harrison looked at Carrie. “Hey sweetheart, I know this is one of your few days away from being prodded and made up, but I figured I would ask. I was wondering if you wanted to go get your hair done in a style you would like.”

Carrie thought it over for a brief moment before nodding. “Yeah, I think that would sound nice.” Harrison smiled because this gave him time to execute his plan.

The two of them finished in the kitchen, before getting ready to do their individual plans for the day. Harrison watched her leave in a cab, and once he was sure she wouldn’t be back any time soon, he got to work. He gathered his things before heading out the door and grabbing his own cab. 

His first stop was a little boutique that he had seen on his way to the studio several times. He was still a little thrown off on exactly what size to get her, because the labels on her clothes had so many different numbers, none of which he understood. He wrote down the one he happened to find most common, and hoped to god it would fit. He was beginning to understand the frustration of women’s clothing. 

He entered the boutique and looked around at the dresses inside. He was seeing things that Carrie would never wear and things he didn’t particularly like. Harrison had been looking for nearly 15 minutes, not finding anything suitable when he suddenly caught something that he liked. It was blue, dropped to about where he guessed her knee would be, and sparkled in the light. It was perfect. Now just to find the size.

He looked through the numbers, and found the size he was looking for. He went up to the register, and didn’t think twice as he paid for it. He then made a quick stop at an outdoor flower stand, where he bought her a gorgeous bouquet of red roses and tiger lilies. By the time Harrison made it home, he was glad to see that Carrie still wasn’t back yet. 

He went into the bedroom and set the dress on the bed and set the jar he put the flowers in on the nightstand. Harrison wrote a note in his chicken scratch and placed it on the dress. He finished writing it and headed into the bathroom to shower when he heard the door open. Harrison made quick of getting in the shower and washed up. As he was finished, he rinsed out the tub before filling it and putting some of that good smelling bubble bath into it. When he walked out of the bathroom, Carrie was looking over the dress he had purchased. She turned towards him when she heard the door open. “So this is why you were going through my clothes?” Harrison nodded.

He walked over to her, and placed his hands on her hips, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “I have a bath all set up for you.” Harrison linked their hands together and lead her into the bathroom. The bath was all set up and it looked absolutely amazing. Carrie gasped and Harrison kissed the crown of her head and let go of her hand. “I’m gonna let you get in while I go get ready.” 

Harrison walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He took a deep breath and got his suit ready. He wasn’t a fan of fancy clothes, preferring to wear jeans and a button up, but he was going to make this night perfect. 

Harrison was just finishing buttoning up his cufflinks when he heard Carrie exit the bathroom. She was only wrapped in a towel, but she looked radiant. He watched as pink creeped up to her cheekbones, making her looks so adorable. 

His gaze on her was making her self-conscious. She was standing in the room with only a towel and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. She made each move carefully and calculated. She walked over to her dresser to get out some underwear, then the dress and finally made her way back to the bathroom, the entire time she could feel Harrison’s eyes on her. She turned back towards him and flashed him her sexiest smile. “Take a picture.” she quipped before closing the door.

Harrison sat on the bed waiting for her to come out. He waited nearly 10 minutes, and when she still had yet to appear, he stood up from where he was seated, walked over to the door, and knocked. “Everything okay in there?” He questioned. 

“Um… could you come in here?” Carrie asked back. Harrison opened the door and noticed a half dressed Carrie. “I can’t seem to get it zipped. Would you mind?” Harrison walked over to her and brushed the loose strands of hair from her neck, causing her to noticeably shiver. Harrison tugged on the zipper but it refused to budge. Harrison looked quizzically at the zipper before trying again. When it refused to budge a second time, he started worrying. 

“Um, Princess. I think I may have bought the wrong size.” Harrison told her quietly. 

Carrie began to take the dress off, not caring that Harrison was staring at her. She looked at the label and laughed. Harrison furrowed his brow. 

“Well, I know you men don’t really need to worry about this, but women’s clothing sizes vary based on manufacturer, location, bloating, and country.” Harrison continued to look at her as though she was speaking an alien language that would be found in the movie. “What I’m trying to tell you is that UK sizes are different than American sizes, which is what most of the wardrobe I brought over with me is.” She placed a hand on his cheek. “Their size 6 is compared to our size 4.” 

Harrison deflated and his eyes traveled to the floor. She placed a hand under his chin and tilted it so he was looking at her. “Hey, it’s okay. I had a dress that I was planning to wear anyway before you surprised me with this one. No harm done, I promise.” 

Carrie grabbed a black dress out of her closet and quickly slipped it on, once again asking Harrison to zip it for her. This time the zipper went up smoothly, and Harrison placed a kiss on her back between her shoulder blades. The bottom of the dress nearly swept along the floor as she put on black flats with gold accents and glitter on them. He hadn’t really taken the time to look at how she had her hair done, and he noticed how the sides were pulled back and into a braid, and all the other hair underneath was a loose curl. Harrison wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in from behind.

“Can we leave yet?” He asked softly, ready to begin their night out.

“Not quite yet, I need to put on makeup.” She told him, attempting to free herself from his hold, though she didn’t really want to.

“You look amazing without it sweetheart.” Harrison whispered. 

“Let me do a few things, just in case the paparazzi catch us.” Harrison thought about it for a moment, and let go of her. 

“Alright, but please don’t take too long.” He began to walk over to the doorway, turning back to her before exiting. “I’ll go ahead and wait downstairs.” 

She heard his footsteps walk down the stairs as she began her regimen.

It was 15 minutes later that Harrison watched her walk down the stairs. Even though she hadn’t really done much with her make-up he had already thought she was breathtaking. 

Carrie made her way to where Harrison was standing and did a little spin so he could see the finished look.

“You look,” he took a moment to look for the best word, “absolutely exquisite, sweetheart.” He watched a blush creep onto her cheeks, and smiled at how adorable she looked. He looked at her for another moment before holding out his hand. He watched as Carrie placed her hand into his and he intertwined their fingers. “Let’s get this night started.” 

The two of them walked out the door, and after making sure everything was grabbed and locked, they got into the cab waiting for them. 

Harrison and Carrie sat there, enjoying the other’s company in a comfortable silence. Carrie was leaning into Harrison’s side and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. They pulled up to the restaurant, and Carrie recognized it immediately. It was the restaurant that she, Harrison and Mark had gone to have dinner after George’s birthday party during the shooting of the first movie. 

Everyone was a bit tipsy that night, and it had made for a fun night overall. She remembered the mentions of a zither, and a few other people being there, but she remembers watching Harrison laugh, and him being gentleman enough to pay for her meal. She also remembers that being the night that really began their friendship, which had lead to this date. 

The two of them were seated towards the back, away from more of the general public. Harrison couldn’t help but be grateful. Harrison pulled out Carrie’s chair for her, and than sat down across from her. 

The waiter was there in a flash and took their drink orders, Carrie ordered a Coke, and Harrison ordered a water. Once the waiter was off to get their drinks, Carrie smiled across the table. 

“Not going to lie,” Carrie started, “This feels a little strange, but in a good way.” Harrison nodded, knowing what she meant. 

“I know, I mean we’ve had meals together a million times before, but I guess consciously knowing that this meal could lead to something more throws a different element into it.”

Before Carrie could say anything, the waiter was back with there drinks, and Carrie quickly looked over the menu to figure out what she wanted to eat. Carrie settled for the London Chicken, and Harrison went with the sirloin steak, medium rare. 

Once the waiter was gone again, Harrison cleared his throat, and suddenly felt a bit shy. “I uh, I hope the flowers weren’t too much.” Harrison told her.

Carried reached to touch his fingers with her and grab his attention. “I loved them. Thank you.” 

Harrison smiled at her, feeling better. “Of course, all part of the Harrison Ford wooing package. Upgrade to the Harrison Ford boyfriend package for all this and added bonuses.” Harrison shot her a playful wink, hoping she understood that he wasn’t trying to rush her. He was relieved when she let out a laugh at his antics.

“Well, Mr. Ford. How many packages do you come with exactly?” Carrie questioned.

“Well, there’s the Harrison Ford Wooing Package, Harrison Ford Boyfriend Package, Harrison Ford Fiancé Package, and Harrison Ford Husband Package.” He grinned. “Oh and then there is the extra special package.” 

“What’s the extra special package?” Carrie asked, and Harrison could hear some genuine curiosity in her voice.

“I’ll give you three guesses, but if you sit on my lap, you may only need one.” Harrison told her, pretending to be obnoxiously sexy. 

This time Carrie couldn’t control the fits of laughter she had been reduced to. Her laughing caused Harrison to laugh as well. The two of them were just beginning to calm down when the waiter brought out their dishes.

The two of them quietly dug into their meals. The look on Carrie’s face when she took a bite of her chicken amused Harrison and slightly turned him on. 

“That good, sweetheart?” Harrison asked. 

“It’s really delicious.” She told him. “Want a bite?”

“Sure, why not.” Carrie cut off a piece of her chicken, and held her fork out to him. Harrison leaned forward and took the bite of chicken right off. After chewing and swallowing, he looked pleased. “That was pretty damn good.” He watched her nod in agreement. Harrison cut off a bite of his steak and held his fork out to Carrie. Carrie mimicked Harrison actions and leaned forward to take a bite off his fork. 

“Not bad, could be cooked longer, but overall the flavors aren’t bad.” 

The two of them continued to eat their meals, and continued with the small talk. Reliving some of the memories over the past three years, and talking about their lives before they had met in more detail. Carrie asked about how the kids were. Harrison told her they were alright, adjusting to the divorce a lot better than he could have ever hoped, and that the worst part about filming in London was being away from them for 3 months. 

Carrie talked about Debbie’s latest antics, and what her brother had been up to. The two of them finished their meals and Harrison paid. After they grabbed a cab, and went to Hyde Park. The couple took a stroll down and around the water, continuing their chat and enjoying each other’s company. It was nearly an hour after leaving the park when they pulled back up to the house. 

Harrison unlocked the door for them, and Carrie was glad to take off her shoes at the door. The two of them sat on the couch and lost all manner of date decorum. They were home now, and this is where they could just be Carrie and Harrison, with no added pressure of the date label. 

“I had a good time tonight.” Carrie told Harrison, playing with his fingers. 

“I’m glad.” Harrison leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I had a good time too.” They just looked at each other for a moment. “Are you as tired and ready for bed as I am?” 

“God, yes.” she yelled, exasperated. Harrison chuckled as he stood up, and pulled her up with him. 

The two of them walked upstairs, and went about their normal routine. Carrie took off her makeup, let her hair down, and changed into pajamas. Harrison took off his monkey suit and stripped into his boxers. The two of them brushed their teeth together.

Carrie crawled into the bed, and Harrison watched her. Harrison made his way over to the bed and began to grab his pillow, to head downstairs. Carrie stopped his hand before he could pick the pillow. “Why don’t you join me tonight?” 

Harrison stopped his movements and slowly lifted the corner of the covers, gently sitting down and getting into the bed before laying down and covering up. Carrie, unabashedly cuddled up to him, placing her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his torso. She looked up at him for a moment before leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips. 

“Goodnight Harrison, thank you for the amazing evening.” She laid her head back down on his chest, and it was mere moments before she was asleep.

Harrison wrapped his arm around her back and side and felt his eyes getting heavier by the moment. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep, but not before he could say, “Anything for you Carrie, even the universe.”


	7. Chapter 7

Carrie woke up at seven the next morning with Harrison by her side. He was laying on his stomach with his head facing in her direction. His arm laying on the small of her back with his hand splayed open towards the middle, and he was still sound asleep.

The sun was filtering in through the curtains, warming her body and illuminating the wonderful morning. The air was still, and everything was quiet, which was unusual for where they lived, but it all fell into a sort of picture perfect moment. 

Carrie took this time to look at Harrison while he was sleeping. She hadn’t really done that before. His face was at ease; one of a man who had less worries than Harrison typically did. He didn’t look 37 when he was awake, but even less so when he was sleeping. She watched as a range of emotions played over his face before settling back to neutral. Even when he wasn’t aware of his facial expressions, he had the full array, which fascinated Carrie. 

Her gaze landed on what she could see of the scar on his chin, quelling the urge to reach out and run a finger over it. He had told her a story of how he had gotten into a fight with a guy who whipped out a knife and way over estimated where Harrison’s throat was. He told Carrie about how he kicked the guy in the balls and was able to get the knife away before making sure this guy wouldn’t be able to get it back before laying the guy out and getting away, having a friend stitch him up. Carrie, usually being good at reading people had believed him, because the details he included were so incredible it sounded too good to be false. Harrison laughed at her belief momentarily before telling her the real, mundane story about the car accident and the inept surgeon. After finding out the real story, she knew he was definitely in the right business if he could make her believe the fake one. 

Carrie gently scooted over in the bed, getting closer to him, and his arm instinctively wrapped around her and pulled her into him as she moved. His body turned so they were facing each other, and he settled momentarily before sleepily blinking his eyes at her and giving her a soft, lazy smile.

Carrie was much happier waking up with him this time. The last time she had woken up in bed with him, she went out and made a horrible mistake, which he found out about. This time there would be no going out an sleeping with a crew member in any term of the word. They were a thing now, at least she was pretty sure they were. She wasn’t going to worry about exact labels right now. Right at this moment she was going to enjoy this time with the man she had deep, longing feelings for. She had gone from thinking she was the woman he would never want, to now having gone on their first official date. 

“Morning beautiful.” His baritone voice filled with sleep, making it sound even lower and, if possible, sexier. He smiled at her again, sleep still lingering in his eyes as well.

“Morning handsome.” She smiled up and him, and the two of them lazily kissed, knowing that it wasn’t going to go anywhere, but Carrie didn’t mind a bit. Harrison laid back down, on his back this time and Carrie placed her head on his chest. Harrison’s breathing evened out, and the sound of that along with his heartbeat lulled Carrie back to sleep with him.

The two of them went woke back up around 11. Harrison usually did not like sleeping in that late, because he felt like he was wasting time, but today he didn’t mind so much. The two of them decided to spend a lazy Sunday in the house. Harrison made brunch, with Carrie’s assistance. Then they watched a bit of mindless television, and just hung out. 

The following day at work was an interesting one. The morning started out routinely enough. The two of them got up with their respective alarms, got ready and headed into work. Harrison usually didn’t need to be there as early as Carrie because his hair and makeup didn’t take nearly as long, but he usually took the time to go over sides in his dressing room, or on the occasional morning catch a bit more sleep. This morning though, they had been given some sides that had been re-edited. They were filming a scene in the new Cloud City, and Carrie was in a red outfit with a white cape, much different than the plan white that she had been wearing. 

Han was supposed to tell Leia that she looked nice in girl clothes and she should wear them more often. They would continue to talking about Land and Luke and eventually the scene then leads to a kiss. Well the two of them kissed, but now that they were kissing on a regular basis it was a little more… passionate than Irvin and Gary wanted it to be. Irvin redirected their kissing.

The next take, Carrie tried to make it seem like it were a less passionate kiss, but Harrison sucked her right in, and they were nearly making out in front of the camera. The next take, Carrie was at fault, and Harrison shot her a look saying “isn’t so easy, is it Princess”. After several more takes going that way, the producers and Irvin suggested a forehead kiss. 

They did several takes with the forehead kiss, and called it a wrap for the day. 

Once they couple was at home, they sat down on the couch. Carrie started chuckling, and Harrison looked at her.

“Well I was pretty sure they didn’t know before, but I’m almost just as sure that they know now.” She told him before she looked over at him, still chuckling, before shaking her head as well. “And the funny thing is, I really don’t fucking care.” 

Harrison looked mortified for a mere second before he started laughing himself. “Well, ya know, they wouldn’t have found out if someone had been able to keep her kisses under control.” Harrison cornered on the couch, still laughing. 

“Me?” Carrie pretended to act offended, “You’re the one who tried to swallow my face several times if I recall correctly. Which I do.” 

“Oh is that so?” Before she could respond, Harrison reached down and grabbed her sides, starting to tickle her. He loved the laughs she let out when they were having fun like this. 

Harrison wished he could capture this moment in a perfect memory that would never fade or distort, but settled for what he could take, and right now, that was living the moment as it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are very much appreciated, and you can leave them on the story or if you are more comfortable you can leave them in my Tumblr inbox at hansoloorgana.tumblr.com/ask !


	8. Chapter 8

It was Saturday morning, and Harrison quietly and gently got up, leaving Carrie to sleep a bit longer. The week had been full of long shoots and scenes they just couldn’t seem to get through. They had gotten home late the night before after spending time with Mark, Marilou, and baby Nathan. 

Harrison loved the look of Carrie holding a baby, and once again the thought of Carrie holding their child played in his mind and into his dreams during the night. Harrison dreamt of three children. Two girls and a boy. In his dream they were 10, 7, and 5, and their names were Ella, Sebastian, and Jordan. Harrison remembered the sounds of laughter clear as day, he longed for it to be their future. 

Harrison wandered around the house, checking out the progress that the contractors were making and knew it would be finished soon. 

He then padded quietly downstairs and looked at the phone on the wall. He needed to call Mary this afternoon and talk to the boys. He missed his sons, and was hoping he could get them over for a visit while school was out. 

As he moved about the house, Harrison thought about a promise he had made to a certain someone about placing a meeting. Harrison looked at the clock and decided it wasn’t too early to call. 

“Hello,” a sleepy voice answered on the other side.

“Oh I didn’t mean to wake you.” Harrison apologized, then realized this person probably didn’t know who it was. “It’s me, Harrison Ford.” 

“Harrison, hi. No, it’s alright, I probably should be awake anyways. What’s up?” the voice asked, yawning after they finished speaking.

“Well, I know we haven’t really spoken since that night, but I made you a promise to introduce you to Carrie if things worked out. Well they seem to be working out so far, and I think you should meet her. Plus I want to say thank you for giving me the courage to ask her out. So are you free tonight, say around 9?” 

“Mmm,” there was another yawn, “yeah, that sounds like it will work.”

“Great! How about we meet at North Star Bar.” Harrison proceeded to give them the address to the bar, and they agreed to meet at 9. 

“Great, see you then.” Harrison said before he hung up.

“Who are you seeing, and why 9, and why do you seem so excited?” Harrison turned towards the voice coming from behind him, and saw a Carrie who was simultaneously pissed off and terrified. 

Her arms were crossed over her chest, but he could see that she was holding her sides instead of her fists being balled up. 

“Hey, hey. No it’s not like that. It’s someone we are both seeing. There is someone I want to introduce you to, but I figured I also have some more wooing to do, so I was thinking we could grab dinner before hand. Just the two of us.” 

Carrie gave him a look, and he could tell she was still suspicious. He walked over to her, and attempted to wrap her in his embrace, but she backed away as though he was trying to poison her through contact. Her arms slipped down some, and she looked as though she was protecting herself from him.

“Carrie, I swear to you that I have someone I want you to meet. I would never do anything to purposely hurt you. I made someone a promise that if things worked out between us, I would introduce the two of you.” Harrison placed a hand on her shoulder, and when she didn’t back away, his slid his hand down her arm to take her hand in his. 

Carrie let him take it. She looked up at him and could tell he was being genuine.

“You, me, a little hole in the wall diner I know. We don’t have to get dressed up, but we can still have a good time. I want to treat you.” He said as he pulled her into him, and when she didn’t resist, he knew she was softening. “And if after dinner, you don’t want to go and meet this person, I can cancel and we can always do it another time, but I think the two of you will get along quite well.” 

That night, Harrison and Carrie went out to the diner he had mentioned that morning. They grabbed a booth at the back, and Harrison sat on one side, while Carrie sat on the other. Harrison grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together with their palms touching. They looked at the menu briefly and quickly decided on what they wanted. They had their drinks and ordered their food. As they waited, Harrison thought it would be a good time to bring something up. “So while you were getting ready, I called up Mary and the boys.” 

At the mention of his kids, Carrie smiled. “How are the boys?” she asked.

“Alright, busy I guess. Too busy to talk to dad. They were going to play ball with the kids in the neighborhood I think.” Harrison smiled and shook his head. His kids were much more into sports than he ever was as a kid. His face then got serious again, and Harrison began tracing patterns onto the palm of Carrie’s hand. “I had something I wanted to run by you quick.” 

Carrie looked at him. “What is it, sweetie?” 

“Well, I ran it by Mary to give her time to think, and you can have time too, but we still have over 2 months of shooting left, and I hate not seeing my kids for this amount of time. Would you be alright if they stayed with us for like 2 weeks while they have summer vacation? It would be after my room was done of course.” 

Before Harrison could continue on anymore, Carrie grabbed his finger, which was still moving over her palm. Harrison looked at her, and saw her smiling. “Of course the boys can stay with us. I don’t mind.” Carrie said, before looking down. “I just hope Mary won’t mind that they will be staying with the both of us.” She shot him a look, and he knew what she was getting at.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she is aware of what it going on between us.” Harrison reassured her. 

Their food came, and the two of them ate and continued to talk about things that were happening around them, and at work. Harrison wanted to tell Carrie about his dream from the night before, but decided once again that it wasn’t the right time. 

After they finished and paid, they decided to walk to North Star. Carrie was asking Harrison questions about who she was meeting, but Harrison was reluctant to give too much away, thinking she was already in a great mood, so he didn’t want to ruin it before they got there. 

Once they entered the bar, Harrison looked around to see if the person they were meeting was there. He saw just the person he was looking for sitting at the bar with several empty seats around. Harrison took Carrie by the hand and lead her over to the person they were meeting.

Carrie followed Harrison as they approached a blond woman sitting there.

“Are these seats taken?” He asked. The woman turned towards him, and smiled as she saw the two of them. 

“They sure are, by you two. It’s nice to see you again, Harrison.” she then turned towards Carrie. “Hi, I’m Melissa, and you must be Carrie.” She reached out her hand, and Carrie grabbed it, giving the woman a firm handshake.

“Nice to meet you.” 

Harrison could tell Carrie was confused, so he told her a little about how she was the last date he had gone on that night he came home and told her he loved her. He did conveniently leave out the kiss and saying her name. Melissa however, was not going to let that detail slip.

“His missed the most crucial part of the story. The part where I knew for sure he was into you.” Melissa then told Carrie about him saying her name when she and Harrison were kissing, and Carrie couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh my god, I am so sorry for you, but that’s funny.” 

Melissa was laughing too. “I know! He felt so bad about it, but I had seen you guys on set a few times, and I couldn’t help but notice your chemistry before you had even gotten together. I told him that if you two got together I wanted to meet you.” She looked at the lovely couple, even though Harrison looked like he wanted to be anywhere else at the moment. “I can tell I wasn’t wrong. You two are adorable.” 

Carrie leaned into Harrison’s side. “Thank you.” 

Melissa knew she meant thank you for more than just the compliment. “It’s no problem, really.” 

“I should have known getting you two together was going to be bad for me.” Harrison groaned. Carrie playful tapped his stomach. 

“Oh hush, I can always use more friends, especially female ones.” Carrie and Melissa set up time to hang out, just the two of them in the near future, and they called it a night.

Carrie and Harrison called a cab home. Harrison had several glasses of scotch in the hour they were there, and Carrie had a glass of wine and a cocktail. They were both on the nice side of tipsy as they got back to the house. The two of them went upstairs, giggling and bumping into each other for the fun of it. They got into the room, and Harrison leaned down to kiss her. The kiss heated up, and soon, clothes were starting to come off. Harrison was just about to slip Carrie’s pants off when she suddenly pulled back. 

Harrison stopped instantly, and sat back on his legs. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked, wanting to make sure he didn’t make her uncomfortable.

“No, no. You’re fine. I’m just not feeling great all of a sudden.” It wasn’t long before Carrie was up off the bed, and fleeing to the bathroom. Harrison followed her and held her hair back as she got sick. It was going to be a long night, but Harrison would rather sit by and hold her hair back while this happened than be anywhere else with anyone else


	9. Chapter 9

Work had been going well lately, and Melissa had come over to the house to hang out with Carrie and even Harrison when he was around. They spare room had just been finished up several days before, and Harrison had made arrangements for the boys to come out in another 2 weeks. 

It was Friday evening and they were supposed to go in early the next morning to shoot the landing on Bespin. Carrie and Harrison were laying in bed, curled up with each other and holding on tightly. They had been informed earlier that day that their second unit director had passed away early in that morning. 

Suddenly the two heard the door open and several voices downstairs. Eric had been back in town, so he must have come in, but they were wondering who was with him. “Guys! Come down here! I have some people I would like you to meet!” Eric called up the stairs. 

Harrison and Carrie looked at each other before getting up and making their way to the staircase. As they looked over, they saw the members of the Rolling Stones standing in the living room. Harrison and Carrie looked at each other once more before walking down the stairs in bewilderment. 

It wasn’t long before they called Mark and Melissa to come over. Melissa regretted not being able to come over, due to preparing to fly back to the states, but Mark was there in no time. 

Soon everyone was enjoying themselves, and drinks were being poured. Normally, the trio weren’t really big drinkers, but on this night, they felt they could let loose. The day had been bleak and sullen, so they wanted to cheer it up a bit. 

Several shots of what Carrie had affectionately named Tunisian Death Drink, which was really bouhka, a wine made from figs, that Eric brought back from filming, and everyone was merry and having a wonderful time.

After about an hour, and more drinks had been poured, Carrie’s stomach started to turn. Quickly, she dashed for the bathroom, and Harrison excused himself from the group to check on her. 

Harrison held back her hair as she emptied her stomach, and he thought back to that night several weeks before when a plague of food poisoning had hit her. Harrison rubbed her back with his other hand and told her to just let it out, and she would feel better. After several more heaves, she slowly gained her bearings and looked up at him. 

“Thank you for following me.” she smiled at him slightly. 

“Of course princess.” He kissed her forehead, and held his hand out to her. “Should we call it a night?” 

“What?!?!? No! We will probably never get another opportunity to party with the Rolling fucking Stones. We are going back out there and continuing this evening.” 

Carrie lead Harrison back out to the party and chose to continue to drink, only this time at a much slower pace with cokes in between each drink. It was around 3:30 in the morning when everyone except Harrison and Carrie were either passed out around the house, or had left. 

The two of them made their way upstairs, and into their bedroom. Harrison double checked that no one was in the room or bathroom. As soon as he was sure no one would interrupt them, he kissed Carrie. 

Soon his mouth was opening up and letting her tongue run along his. His hands were roaming over her body, slowly. He found the hem of her shirt and slipped his hands underneath and over her bare skin, enjoying the feeling that was there. It wasn’t long before he yanked the shirt off over her head. 

As soon as her shirt was off, Carrie knew Harrison’s needed to come off as well. She didn’t want to be the only one to get naked here. She was feeling fun, playful, but she definitely was not drunk. The fun side of tipsy. 

Before it went any farther, Harrison wanted to make sure she wasn’t going to regret this decision and that she was sober enough to consent. He was not going to take advantage of her, no matter how bad he wanted to take this next step in their relationship.

He pulled back from their kiss, and Carrie looked up at him with her big brown eyes. “Why did you stop?” she pouted.

“How are you feeling?” Harrison questioned. “Do you need to puke? Should I get you some water? Maybe we should get a few hours of shut eye before we have to go in.” He suggested, wanting to give her every possible way out of this.

“Why don’t we finish what we started here.” she looked down at him and noticed how aroused he was. “It looks like you don’t really want to stop now.” she smirked as she reached down to rub him through his pants. 

“What’s your full name and date of birth?” Harrison choked out as she rubbed, hoping he could gauge her sobriety. 

Carrie stopped and just looked at him. He was serious right now. Carrie placed her hand on his cheek and looked at him. “Harrison. I’m not drunk. I’m not going to regret this in the morning. I will remember this. Now, have your way with me.”

Harrison didn’t get the chance to say anything before Carrie leaned up and planted a kiss on him. 

Carrie slid her hands up his shirt and took it off of him. When it didn’t look like he was going to protest, she took one of his nipples into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Harrison groaned before pulling her head back up to his mouth and kissing her. 

Harrison fumbled with her bra momentarily before successfully unclasping it. Once it was off, he threw it blindly over his shoulder as they continued to kiss. This time Harrison leaned down and took one of Harrison’s nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while his hand rolled the other one in-between his fingers. Carrie ran her fingers through his hair and grabbed on, tugging a bit. Harrison groaned around the nipple in his mouth before switching sides. 

Carrie’s hips rose from the bed slightly and the friction from her pants landed on Harrison’s abs. Harrison continued what he was doing with her nipples before searching with one hand for the button on her jeans. Once her pants were undone, Harrison slipped his hand down under her panties and found her wet, hot slit. He teased her momentarily before sinking a finger into her. 

Carrie threw her head back and canted her pelvis towards him, making his finger go in deeper. “Oh fuck.” She moaned as he stuck a second finger in.

“You feel so good baby.” Harrison growled in her ear. He was now completely hard, and ready to go, but he was enjoying the sight below him. Carrie’s head was tilted back and her mouth was open, and little pants and moans were coming out. She was also gripping onto the sheets around them.

Carrie began to take control and ride his fingers. She could feel her climax coming on, and apparently so could Harrison, because just before she could hit that sweet point, he removed his fingers. Carrie looked at him, and part of her wanted to slap that stupid smug grin off of his face. 

“The fuck, Harrison?!?!” She nearly shouted. 

“You looked like you were having a great time, but I have other things I want to do to you.” Harrison smirked before reaching down and tugging her pants and underwear completely off. Now she was completely naked, and didn’t feel as shy as she thought she would, thought the alcohol that was coursing through her body may have had something to do with that. Harrison started down at her ankle, and slowly kissed and nipped his way up her leg.

When he reached her pussy, he placed a kiss and a swipe of the tongue before trailing kisses and gentle nips down her other leg. Carrie groaned. Most men forgot foreplay, but Harrison was slowly killing her.

Harrison lined his face up with her slit and kissed it before spreading the lips and licking her. Carrie bucked up, and Harrison took his forearm and held her hips down. Harrison slowly and generously ate her out. His tongue explored her pussy as he took turns licking her vagina to flicking and sucking on her clit. 

Carrie was amazed by the skills of his tongue, and didn’t want him to stop. 

When Carrie was starting to get to the point of climax, her breathing would get faster and her moans would get more high-pitched. Harrison would choose this point to back off and let her relax before building the moment up again. 

After several moments, Harrison stood up and put his hands on his bulging erection, massaging it gently through his jeans. 

“Do you want it?” Harrison asked, his voice low and husky.

Carrie just nodded, watching his hand. Harrison watched her watching him.

“I didn’t hear you.” Harrison commanded. “Do you want it?” Harrison squeezed as he said it.

“Yes, please” Carrie all but begged, trying to keep her hand from straying down and fingering herself. 

“Good girl.” Harrison growled as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants revealing his long, hard, and thick cock. His pants dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them. He slowly crawled up the bed, towards Carrie. He leaned down and kissed her, hardly giving her a chance to breath. His hands slowly roamed down her body once more. He gave himself a few stroke before lining his hard cock up with her wet pussy. He looked at her once more.

“Are you ready?” he asked gently this time.

“Ready for you.” Carrie answered. 

That was all Harrison needed to continue. He knew she was already really wet, but he still entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust. Once he was fully in, Harrison stopped for a moment. Carrie felt amazing around him, and Harrison was filling her. He was probably the biggest she’d had, but she definitely wasn’t complaining.

Harrison began to move slowly, and they worked their way up to a fast a frenzying pace. Carrie would clench her pussy around his dick, causing Harrison to groaned and lean his head towards her, and Carrie’s moans were getting higher pitched. He could tell she needed to let go, but needed one final push. Harrison snaked his hand between them and rubbed his thumb in a circle around her clit. Harrison needed her to let go because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. Just when he thought he was going to blow before her, she began screaming his name as her pussy clenched around his cock. The feeling around his cock was too much, and he came, spilling into her with a grunt of her name.

Harrison rolled the two of them over so Carrie was laying on top of him. The two of them were coming down from the high of fucking when the alarm clock next to them went off. 

Harrison looked over at the clock and groaned. They had been up since 6:00 yesterday morning and now were going to go into work with no sleep. The two of them showered quickly, and made their way downstairs, seeing a little bit of the wine from last night still sitting on the table.

Carrie looked over at Harrison before smiling at him, giving him a look as they waited for the cab. “I would hate for that to go to waste.” Carrie said slyly.

Harrison thought ‘What’s the worst that could happen at this point?’, and the two of them swallowed down the remainder of the alcohol before getting in the cab and heading to set.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the last night that Harrison and Carrie were going to get together before the boys arrived. Harrison had made plans to take Carrie out to dinner and then come back to the house to continue their evening. 

It was 5:45 and Harrison had made their reservations for 6, they needed to leave about 10 minutes ago, and yet he was still standing in the living room waiting for Carrie to finish up. He glanced down at his watch for the 5th time in two minutes and sighed. He wasn’t quite sure what was taking her so long. He loved her, but sometimes she took forever to get dressed and out the door. 

“Are you almost ready?” Harrison called up, nearly pleading. 

Without answering, Carrie stepped into his view and she looked magnificent. She was wearing a red, formfitting dress that stopped just above her knee. Her hair was down, and she was wearing heels to match. 

Harrison wanted to take several minutes to take her all in, but they were behind schedule enough as it was. 

They walked out to the car that was waiting for them.

———————————————————————————

Dinner had gone well, and now they were laying in bed at the flat. They were supposed to be going to sleep, since they had to be at the airport early to pick up the boys, but neither of them were tired.

Silence filled the air as the two of them laid there, holding hands. Carrie was staring up at the ceiling, mind racing with all the possibilities of life. She turned towards Harrison, propping herself up onto her elbow.

“Do you ever think about having more kids?” Carrie asked casually.

“Um, yeah, actually I have.” Harrison looked over at her at her momentarily before looking back up at the ceiling. “Is that something you would want? Kids?” 

“Yeah, I do. Someday.” She took a breath, before laying back down. “I know this is still somewhat new, but I guess it’s kind of an important topic to put out there before we get too far and one of us finds out the other doesn’t have the same dreams.” 

‘If only you knew,’ Harrison thought when Carrie said dreams. 

“Well, I would be lucky to have kids with you sweetheart.” Harrison told her. 

The two of them continued to talk about what their future could look like. What they wanted out of life. 

Harrison talked about moving out of the city, having a get away house outside of California, learning how to fly a plane. 

Carrie talked about writing a book someday, getting a house where her and the kids could be comfortable, giving children a better, more comfortable childhood than what she’d had.

They talked about getting married someday, having kids, and growing old together. It was getting late, and they knew they needed to get to sleep.

Carrie turned towards Harrison once more, facing him as she closed her eyes. “Do you really think we could have all of that?” 

“Baby, I would give you the world if you wanted it.”

———————————————————————————————

The alarm went off too soon for the couple. Simultaneous groans came from the pair as they got up and out of bed, ready to see where they day took them. 

“You’re sure the boys are cool about… us?” Carrie asked Harrison. She never wanted to be the cause of their unhappiness, and discomfort. Especially when they haven’t gotten to see their father in months. 

“Well their are about as cool about it as a 10 and 12 year old can be about their father dating a new woman, but I think the fact that they know you and adore you makes it better for them.” Carrie looked worried. “Hey, regardless of our relationship status, they told me they were excited to see you too.” 

That caused Carrie to smile. The boys were great, and she had loved them almost as soon as she met them. 

The couple waited at the gate for the boys. As the boys walked out of the terminal, it was hugs all around. 

They group grabbed the boys luggage, and made their way to the car. “You guys are in for a treat. This place is bigger than the one I had on the last Star Wars movie, though you will have to share a room and a bed.” 

The four of them drove to the flat, and in no time, the boys were exploring the house. Harrison had taken the bags upstairs and Carrie was on the phone ordering pizzas for delivery. As she finished placing the order, Harrison came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her neck before putting his chin on her shoulder. 

It was Sunday night, and unfortunately the adults had to work the next day, but the boys were excited to come on set. 

She hung up the phone, and Harrison stood straight up, allowing Carrie to turn in his arms.

“Pizzas will be here in about 30 minutes.”

“Hmm, wonder how we can kill 30 minutes?” Harrison leaned down and placed a kiss on Carrie’s lips, which soon turned passionate.

“Ew! Gross!” Two voices exclaimed.

Carrie put her beet red face in Harrison’s chest as Harrison reached a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “Oh hey boys. Pizza will be here in about,” Harrison looked over at the clock “25 minutes.” 

“Good to know.” Ben said, before whispering something to Willard. The boys looked at each other before looking back at their dad and Carrie.

“We’re going to go to the living room and see if there’s anything good on.” The you get boy told them. Willard walked towards the living room, but Ben stopped abruptly in his tracks. “I don’t need anymore siblings yet. One brother is enough for now.” 

Ben didn’t wait for a response as he turned and walked away to join his brother on the couch, leaving Harrison and Carrie even more embarrassed than before.


	11. Chapter 11

It was nearing 9:00 am and Harrison was the only one in the house that was still asleep. Normally Harrison was the first one up, but Carrie and the boys had devised a plan to make the day a good one. It was Father’s Day, and Carrie wanted to make it special for him since the boys were here. 

So here she was, helping Ben and Willard make breakfast for their father, and wrapping the gifts they brought last minute. She enjoyed watching Ben work his way around the kitchen. He just seemed so natural, which normally Carrie would find strange for a boy who was almost 13 years old, but then again, she had been writing since she was about his age, and still enjoyed doing so. 

Willard was better at helping set the table and fetching the things that Ben wanted. Carrie was really only there for supervision, making sure the flat didn’t burn to the ground. 

About a quarter after 9, everything was set up and the trio quietly creeped up the stairs into the bedroom Carrie and Harrison shared. Carrie looked at the boys, one on each side of her and smiled. She held up one finger, then a second, and when she held up a third, the three of them jumped on the bed, and onto a, until that moment, sound asleep Harrison. 

Harrison, startled, flailed while the three continued to attack. The sounds of laughter filled his heart, especially knowing that the boys were having a good time with Carrie despite the shift in his relationship with her. 

“Happy Father’s Day, daddy!” Willard exclaimed, laughing and hugging Harrison around his neck.

“Yeah, Happy Father’s Day, old man.” Ben joked, giving his father a hug. 

“Thanks boys!” Harrison smiled and laughed. He may have not been the best husband to the boy’s mom, and could be gone a lot working on movies, but he tried to be a wonderful father when he and the boys were together. 

“Let’s go downstairs,” Carrie suggested, “we didn’t just wake you up to wake you up.” The boys got up and made their way downstairs. Carrie leaned over and gave Harrison a kiss, before following the boys. 

Several minutes later, Harrison was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and joining his family downstairs. 

‘Carrie and I may not be married or even engaged yet, but she’s my family, no doubts.’ Harrison thought. 

He saw pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage on the table, with orange juice waiting for him. 

“This looks great!” Harrison said, sitting down and grabbing a few pancakes.

“Well, Ben pretty much made it all.” Carrie told him, pride in her voice. “Willard helped gather things and set the table.” Carrie said, messing up the younger boy’s hair, letting him know she was just as proud of him.

The four of them sat around the table, eating their breakfast and talking about how the week had been. 

After the table had been cleared, the boys gave Harrison their gifts. 

They were your typical father’s day gifts, a button up shirt, a tie, and a card.

“Thank you boys, I love them.” Harrison hugged them both once more. “Why don’t you guys go get dressed and ready for the day.” 

The boys went off and Harrison looked at Carrie. “I love you, thank you for doing this for me.” 

“It really was all the boys. They came to me and told me they wanted to do something. I really just supervised.” She kissed him, and it wasn’t long before it was getting hot and heavy. Carrie reluctantly pulled herself away from him. “You should go shower and changed so you boys can get on with your day.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with?” Harrison asked her.

“Nope, I’m always with you or we’re working. You haven’t gotten to spend anytime just the three of you, and they are only here for another week which we have to work most of.” She smiled at him. “Plus it would be nice to have a day with the house to myself.” 

Carrie walked upstairs, shooting Harrison a wink.

20 minutes later, Harrison and the boys were walking out the house, and Carrie relaxed on the couch and opened a book.

Later that night, Harrison and the boys walked in the house, and the boys wasted no time telling Carrie all about their day. The told her about the museum, their lunch, and all the other amazing things they got to see. 

“You should have come with us Carrie!” Willard told her.

“Yeah, it would have been cool!” Ben agreed to Carrie’s surprise. 

She looked at Harrison, who was shooting her his ‘I told you so’ smirk and eyebrow raise.

“Well maybe the four of us could do something next weekend before you boys go home.” The boys cheered at the suggestion.

“Alright boys.” Harrison grabbed their attention. “It’s time to get ready for bed. We have to be up early tomorrow.” 

There were a couple groans, but no further protests.

“Alright, after those two are asleep, why don’t we take a nice. hot. bath.” Carrie suggested, slinking her hands up his shirt.

“Alright boys, you’ve got 5 minutes.” Harrison called up, making Carrie laugh as he pulled her up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Carrie was sitting in her dressing room, running over lines for the next scene. Filming was going to be wrapping up soon and they would be heading back to the states. Thoughts about returning flooded her mind. 

Would Harrison want to be seen with her once they were back? Would he realize he just liked it when they were away from everyone else, and that he didn’t truly want to be in a relationship with her? Dread washed over her with each passing thought. She could feel herself start to spiral in her thoughts but couldn’t stop herself. 

A pounding knock on her dressing room door caught her attention. She quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks and straightened up as she walked over to the door. Harrison was on the other side. “Hey,” he greeted. He looked her over, and Carrie felt like she was under some examination. “I just wanted to let you know there’s been a script change. Kersh and I have been talking, and we thought it would be more true to character if when Leia says I love you, Han says I know, instead of I love you too.” 

Carrie took in what he was saying, and her first reaction was anger. She felt rage suddenly bubbling up inside of her, and quickly making it’s way out. She scoffed to the point it was almost a chuckle, rolling her eyes up towards the ceiling before closing them. She was smiling, but Harrison knew she wasn’t happy. Finally came the shake of her head as she silently laughed. “Of course, just of fucking course. You just have to have things just how you want them.” Carrie’s voice was gradually getting louder. “Thanks for asking my opinion, by the way. I just love having no fucking input on probably the biggest scene in the movie that includes me.” Carrie needed to get away from him before she said something she would regret, but her anger was faster than she was. “Oh by the way, you don’t have to worry about people finding out about us. There’s nothing to find out.” She didn’t give him a chance to say anything, she just walked away. 

Carrie walked over to Kershner and he explained how things changed, and that it wasn’t Harrison’s fault. Carrie immediately felt like shit, and knew that she screwed up the only good things she’d ever had. 

When she was given a chance, she ran to go find Harrison and apologize, hoping she could make things better. She searched before finally finding him outside, having a smoke. He turned towards her when he heard the door open, but after seeing who it was turned back. As she approached, he flicked his cigarette and stepped on it to put it out. She was almost to him when he began walked towards her and then right past her. She attempted to catch his hand, but he moved it out of reach. “I’m sorry.” She told him. She watched as he paused for a moment.

“Maybe you were right, maybe it’s best if there was nothing. If we were nothing.” Harrison walked back into the studio, leaving Carrie a mess outside those walls. She slid down the wall he had been leaning against and hit the ground. The sobs and shudders that tore through her body, leaving her feel empty. Harrison was always the one to comfort her, not the reason for her hurt. Except this time. This time she fucked things up; most likely beyond repair.

It was a while before she could muster any energy to get up and go inside. She was sure people were looking for her and that her makeup was ruined, causing delays in production and more people being upset with her, but what was new. She fucked up everything.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Carrie had gone back to makeup, having to use some bullshit lie she wasn’t even selling as to why all of her makeup needed redone. She was now standing on the set of the carbon freezing. She had vaguely explained to Kersh that she and Harrison weren’t speaking, and things were probably going to be difficult. She didn’t know how she could convincingly say I love you or kiss him after everything that had gone on a mere hour earlier. He hadn’t been on the set when she arrived back, but as she looked over she saw him walking over.

His strut commanded all attention on him, but she didn’t dare catch his eye. She couldn’t handle seeing the hatred she guessed she would see. 

They started the scene several times, but each time it came time for the kiss, Carrie froze. After the 4th take, Kersh called for 5 minutes break. Carrie was standing on her mark, and though she wasn’t looking up, she could tell he was standing just a few feet from her. Her heart raced, and she crossed her arms over her chest, still not looking up. She ran over the blocking and everyone’s lines from the scene, determined not to fuck up this time. She had already caused so many delays today. 

Suddenly Harrison was standing right behind her. “Hey,” he whispered. She told herself not to look at him, but her head turned slightly at the sound of his voice in acknowledgment that she had heard him. “Forget about everything that happened earlier, keep your head in the scene. You can do this, I know you.” His tone wasn’t scathing; actually rather calm, which threw her off her game. _I know you_ rattled around in her head, because he did know her. Inside and out. Better than she knew herself. _I know you._

Before she knew it, Kersh was calling places. He decided to start from Chewbacca’s freak out. Suddenly action had been called. Han was telling Chewie he had to look after Leia, and he was a hair breadth away from her. It was all or nothing. Her pulse raced, her palms had moisture on them, her body tingled and went numb simultaneously. Then it happened, his lips were on hers. He was kissing her. It was intense and full of passion, like nothing had happened. She could feel that he truly meant it. Suddenly he was being pulled back, as it was to be in the script. He stood there and there was a moment of silence. A single beat as her eyes grew wet. 

“I love you.” She all but yelled. While she may have been wearing the clothes of Leia, her fictional alter ego, it wasn’t Leia saying those words. It was completely Carrie.

Another beat of silence. This one seeming to last for an eternity.

She watched as Harrison swallowed, and gave the tiniest of nods as the faintest of tears glistened in his eyes. “I know.” 

Then and there, the imaginary weight that had been on her shoulders fell off. He knew. And in that moment she knew too.

She knew what was going to be of their relationship.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the day was awkward between the two of them. If one of them would happen to make eye contact with the other, it would cause them both to look away quickly as though it burned. It didn’t help that the precarious state of their relationship was up in the air. 

Carrie knew what she wanted to happen, but she wasn’t sure if Harrison was on the same page. He was done with his work for the day, but Carrie was still slated for two more scenes before her day ended. 

Harrison didn’t say anything to Carrie as he left, and she could feel a molten hot ball of iron forming in her stomach.

The feeling of unease and discomfort only grew throughout the day and peak at its threshold as the studio car dropped her off in front of the flat. She thanked the driver as she closed the door and just stood staring at the door. Dread filled her with each step up to the door. Her hand shook as she put the key into the door, unlocking it, and taking a momentary pause before opening it up and walking in. 

She looked around the living room. It hadn’t looked any different than when she left that morning, but the air carried a heaviness now. She slowly made her way up the stairs, anxious about the conversation that was inevitable.

She entered their room, and everything looked the same, which she took as a good sign. The door to the bathroom was still open and the light was off. Carrie then heard shuffling coming from the room Harrison had previously occupied before their arrangement and more recently the boys shared. Carrie made her way to the room, and saw Harrison placing things into drawers, causing her heart to sink. 

Carrie lightly cleared her throat, alerting Harrison to her presence, though she had no doubt he knew she was there. Harrison turned to the source of the noise and immediately looked down to the floor.

Carrie felt the urge to flee from where she stood, but fought against it with every fiber of her being. She knew that running would not make this any better, and could possibly make things worse. 

“I think we should talk.” Carrie stated, choosing to skip greetings. 

“I think so too.” Harrison replied, voice barely getting above a whisper. He walked over to the bed in the room and sat down. Carrie followed suit, but sat far enough away that the gap between them was noticeable and felt cold. 

They sat in silence for a moment before looking up at each other. They stared into each other’s eyes and nearly had a whole conversation with a look.

“I’m sorry,” Carrie blurted out, “I freaked out that you wouldn’t want me when we got back to the states.” Carrie admitted. “When you changed the line, I kind felt like that was confirmation, but I know better than that. You didn’t even know I was having insecurities about us, and it’s not your fault Kersh wanted to change the line. I shouldn’t have blamed you.” 

Harrison listened as she talked and her sudden turn about the relationship made sense, especially with how in her head she could get. Harrison had seen how that never turns out good. “You need to talk to me about how you’re feeling. How am I supposed to help calm your fears if I don’t know what’s going on in you head?” Harrison tapped the side of her head with his index finger before scooting over and pulling her into his chest. “You need to talk to me, and I need to do better to check in and make sure you’re okay.” 

“Alright,” Carrie agreed. There was a moment of silence. “So, are you going to move back into our room?”

“Only if you promise to help me.” Harrison grinned. In no time at all, all the necessary things were back in the room. Things that were deemed unnecessary for the remainder of the trip was packed back into his suitcase to make packing in a couple weeks easier. 

Harrison and Carrie were laying in bed later that night. Carrie was reading a book, and Harrison just laid there and watched her. He observed how her mouth hung open a little and she slightly mouthed the words. The expression she would get on her face as she read on fascinated him. This was the woman he was in love with, and if that meant going through the bad days with her, he was more than willing. 

***

The following morning Carrie woke up before Harrison and she curled into his body, cuddling up to him. She felt his arms wind around her and tighten his hold around her.

“We both miraculously have the day off,” Harrison’s sexy morning voice grumbled, “Let’s go out for brunch and see if maybe we can go visit Nathan.” 

Carrie agreed with the plans, and the two of them slowly got up and going with their day. They stopped at their favorite pub and ate a couple of burgers and fries. Before they had gone out, Carrie placed a call to Marilou and asked if she would like some company while Mark was filming for the day. The new mother said she would love to see them and accepted their invitation for company.

The two made their way over to the flat that Marilou and Mark were renting, and talked to Marilou about the baby. Carrie listened to her remarks about parenting having never experienced it before. The details caught her attention, and every so often she would catch Harrison practically staring at her.

When it was time for Nathan to take a nap, Marilou mentioned getting some shut eye while he was down. Harrison and Carrie said their farewells as they left the flat. On the way home, Harrison looked at Carrie once again. 

“Okay, you practically stared holes into me the entire time, what’s going through your mind?” Carrie asked.

“So I know we just had a fight and all, but uh, when would you want to maybe start having kids?” Harrison asked as though he just asked what her favorite color was. 

Carrie paused for the slightest moment, and gained her footing again. “We should probably ya know… I don’t know… get engaged and married first.” She raised an eyebrow and gave him a playful smirk. “Let’s film the last film before we talk about you knocking me up.” She gave him a playful pat and grabbed his hand as a smile spread across his face. 

He had plans for the future.


End file.
